Containers often include a body and a neck finish extending axially from the body to accept a closure. The body usually includes a base, a sidewall extending axially away from the base, and a shoulder between the sidewall and the neck finish. The neck finish typically includes circumferentially extending threads or lugs to cooperate with corresponding features of the closure. U.S. patents that illustrate glass containers of this type include U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,823 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,524.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container having improved gripping or cradling characteristics, and having a primary support surface and an angled secondary support surface onto which the container can be tilted to facilitate access to partially consumed and diminishing product in the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A container in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a base defining a flat primary support surface, a body extending from the base, and a finish extending from the body coaxially with the base around a base/finish axis. The body has a sidewall having at least one secondary support surface at an angle to the primary support surface and to the axis, and a surface of revolution around the axis between the secondary support surface and the finish.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a container that has a longitudinal axis and that includes a body and a neck finish extending from the body along and coaxial with the longitudinal axis. The body includes a base having a primary support surface, and a sidewall extending from the base and including a facet. The facet has a secondary support surface oriented at a tilt angle that is acute with respect to the axis and obtuse with respect to the primary support surface. The facet also has a recessed portion within the secondary support surface. The neck finish includes a cylindrical outer surface and one or more closure engagement features on the cylindrical outer surface.